icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
1965 World Championship
The 1965 Ice Hockey World Championships took place in Tampere, Finland, 3rd March - 15th March. Eight teams took part, each playing each other once. The Soviets were world champions, winning all of their games. Group A Standings Games 4th March Czechoslovakia - German DR 5:1 (1:0, 2:1, 2:0) Capla 2, Klapáč, Pryl, Jiřík - Hiller Referee: Olivoeri, Braun (SWI) Sweden - USA 5:2 (2:1, 2:0, 1:1) Stoltz, Lundström, Blomé, Pettersson, Nilsson - Roe, Coppo Referee: Adamec, Pokorný (CZE) Soviet Union - Finland 8:4 (3:0, 1:2, 4:2) Jakušev 2, Ivanov 2, Ionov, Aleksandrov, Almetov, Volkov - Partinen, Wasama, Oksanen, Numminen Referee: Johannese (NOR), Trumble (USA) 5th March Soviet Union - Norway 14:2 (5:0, 4:1, 5:1) Almetov 3, Staršinov 3, Loktev 2, B. Majorov 2, J. & L. Volkov, Ionov, Jakušev - Thöen, Hansen Referee: Dahlberg (SWE), Adamec (CZE) Sweden - German DR 5:1 (2:1, 1:0, 2:0) Svedberg, Öhrlund, Määttä, Ludström, Tumba - Plotka Referee: Starovojtov (URS), Cibulj (YUG) Canada - Finland 4:0 (1:0, 1:0, 2:0) Dineen 3, Conacher Referee: Seglin (URS), Wiking (SWE) 6th March Canada - Norway 6:0 (3:0, 1:0, 2:0) Forhan 2, O'Malley, Abbott, Aldcorn, J. Mckenzie Referee: Gross (GDR), Wycisk (POL) Czechoslovakia - USA 12:0 (2:0, 4:0, 6:0) Klapáč 3, Jiřík 3, Golonka 2, Černý 2, Nedomanský, Pryl Referee: Wiking & Dahlberg (SWE) 7th March Soviet Union - German DR 8:0 (4:0, 1:0, 3:0) Firsov 3, Ivanov, L. Volkov, Staršinov, Loktev, Almetov Referee: Olivieri (SUI), Isotalo (FIN) Finland - Sweden 2:2 (1:0, 0:1, 1:1) Keikonen 2 - Wickberg, Lundström Referee: Pokorný (CZE), Seglin (URS) Spectators: 9626 8th March Czechoslovakia - Norway 9:2 (4:2, 4:0, 1:0) Černý 2, Jiřík 2, Golonka, Ševčík, Pryl, Tikal, Suchý - Petersen, Elvenes Referee: Trumble (USA), Kerkos (YUG) Canada - USA 5:2 (0:0, 2:0, 3:2) A. Johnson 3, Forhan, Dineen - Coppo, Roe Referee: Starovojtov & Seglin (URS) 9th March German DR - USA 7:4 (2:2, 3:1, 2:1) H. Nowy 2, Ziesche 2, U. Noack, Franke, E. Nowy - B. Christian, Coppo, Roe Referee: Wiking & Dahlberg (SWE) Finland - Norway 4:1 (2:0, 1:0, 1:1) Wasama, Numminen, Rautalin, Mesikämmen - Thoresen Referee: Trumble (USA), Wycisk (POL) 10th March Canada - German DR 8:1 (4:0, 2:1, 2:0) Aldcorn 2, Dineen, Forhan, Begg, Abbott, B. McKenzie, A. Johnson - Kratsch Referee: Trumble (USA), Vitala (FIN) Soviet Union - Sweden 5:3 (0:2, 2:0, 3:1) Firsov, Almetov, Aleksandrov, Staršinov, Ionov - Tumba, Pettersson, Nilsson Referee: Olivieri & Braun (SUI) Czechoslovakia - Finland 5:2 (1:1, 2:0, 2:1) Nedomanský 2, Potsch, Jiřík, Ševčík - Reunamäki, Nikkilä Referee: Starovojtov (URS), Dahlberg (SWE) Spectators: 8492 11th March Sweden - Norway 10:0 (1:0, 6:0, 3:0) Pettersson 2, Andersson 2, Lundström 2, Öhrlund, Nilson, Määttä, Sivertsson Referee: Kerkos (YUG), Wycisk (POL) Soviet Union - USA 9:2 (2:0, 5:0, 2:2) Loktev 3, Almetov, j. Volkov, Aleksandrov, B. Majorov, Kuzkin, Firsov - Coppo, Johnson Referee: Adamec (CZE), Wiking (SWE) Czechoslovakia - Canada 8:0 (1:0, 2:0, 5:0) 13. Jiřík, 23.Jiří Holík, 25:25 Nedomanský, Tikal, 48. Čapla, 54. Golonka, Ševčík 2 Referee: Olivieri & Braun (SUI) Spectators: 10 200 Swen "Tumba" Johansson: Typical Czechoslovakia! Once they can't play with the weakest rival, they grind for poor win and then they destroy favourite! 12th March German DR - Norway 5:1 (3:1, 2:0, 0:0) R. Noack 2, Ziesche, Sock, H. Nowy - Martinsen Referee: Pokorný (CZE), Wycisk (POL) Finland - USA 0:4 (0:0, 0:1, 0:3) Brooks 2, R. & B. Christian Referee: Starovojtov & Seglin (URS) 13th March Czechoslovakia - Soviet Union 1:3 (0:2, 0:0, 1:1) Tikal - Staršinov, Kuzkin, L. Volkov Penalties: 5:7 Referee: Trumble (USA), Braun (SUI) Canada - Sweden 4:6 (1:1, 1:4, 2:1) Aldcorn, Begg, Dineen, Forhan - Nilsson 2, Määttä, Lundström, Blomé, Tumba Referee: Starovojtov (URS), Isotalo (FIN) German DR - Finland 3:2 (2:2, 0:0, 1:0) Poindl, Franke, Ziesche - Wasama, Hakonen Referee: Wycisk (POL, Dahlberg (SWE) 14th March USA - Norway 8:6 (4:1, 0:2, 4:3) R. Christian 5, Storsteen, Lund, Taylor - Smefjell, Johansen, Söbye, Hegensen, Elvenes, Martinsen Referee: Isotalo & Vitala (FIN) Czechoslovakia - Sweden 3:2 (3:1, 0:1, 0:0) Golonka 2, Tikal - Tumba, Pettersson Referee: Olivieri & Braun (SUI) Soviet Union - Canada 4:1 (0:0, 2:1, 2:0) Ionov, Majorov, Loktev, Aleksandrov - Dineen Referee: Wiking, Dahlberg (SWE) European Championship 1. Soviet Union, 2. Czechoslovakia, 3. Sweden Awards Best Players: '''Dzurilla (CZE) - Tikal (CZE) - Staršinov (URS) '''All Stars: Dzurilla (CZE) - Ragulin (URS), Tikal (CZE) - Loktev (URS), Almetov (URS), Jiřík (CZE) Scoring Leaders GP G A PTS 1. Golonka (CZE) 7 6 8 14 Černý (CZE) 7 4 4 8 2. Jiřík (CZE) 7 8 4 12 Jakušev (CZE) 7 4 4 8 3. Almetov (URS) 7 7 5 12 16. Nilsson (SWE) 7 5 3 8 4. Loktev (URS) 7 7 4 11 Pettersson (SWE) 7 5 3 8 5. G. Dinnen (CAN) 7 6 5 11 18. Coppo (USA) 7 3 5 8 6. Firsov (URS) 6 5 4 9 19. Määttä (SWE) 7 2 5 7 7. Aleksandrov (URS) 7 4 5 9 20. Ziesche (GDR) 7 3 4 7 8. Lundström (SWE) 7 6 3 9 21. A. Johnson (CAN) 7 5 2 7 9. Staršinov (URS) 7 6 2 8 22. R. Christian (USA) 7 7 0 7 10. Ionov (URS) 7 5 3 8 23. Prýl (CZE) 7 3 3 6 B. Majorov (URS) 7 5 3 8 24. Nedomanský (CZE) 7 4 2 6 Forhan (CAN) 7 5 3 8 25. Aldcorn (CAN) 7 5 1 6 13. Ševčík (CZE) 7 4 4 8 Rosters Soviet Union World and European Champions: Konovalenko, Zinger - Ragulin, Davydov, Kuzkin, Ivanov, Brežněv - Loktev, Almětov, Alexandrov - B. Majorov, Staršinov, Ionov - L. Volkov, Jakušev, Firsov - J. Volkov Czechoslovakia: Nadrchal, Dzurilla - Potsch, Tikal, Capla, Suchý, Meixner - Prýl, Nedomanský, Černý - Ševčík, Golonka, Jiřík - Klapáč, Jar. Holík, Jiří Holík - Kepák - coach: Vl. Bouzek & Vl. Kostka Sweden: Holmqvist, Svensson - Blomé, Stoltz, Bert-Ola Nordlander, Svedberg, Ronald Pettersson, Nils Nilsson, Lundström, Abders Andersson, Määttä, C. G. Öberg, Sven "Tumba" Johansson, Öhrlund, Nils Johansson, Sivertsson, Wickberg Group B Qualification G. Britain - France 8:2, 2:3, Germany - Switzerland 2:8, 7:2, 7:6, Hungary - Italy 3:2, 2:2 Standings POL SWI GER HUN AUT GBR YUG GF:GA PTS 1. Poland 3:1 3:3 9:5 5:3 11:2 4:1 35:15 11 2. Switzerland 1:3 6:1 3:1 7:3 7:4 3:3 27:15 9 3. Germany 3:3 1:6 4:4 2:1 12:4 8:2 30:20 8 4. Hungary 5:9 1:3 4:4 5:3 1:5 3:0 19:24 5 5. Austria 3:5 3:7 1:2 3:5 5:4 6:5 21:28 4 6. Great Britain 2:11 4:7 4:12 5:1 4:5 5:5 24:41 3 7. Yugoslavia 1:4 3:3 2:8 0:3 5:6 5:5 16:29 2 Team Photos 1965Soviet.jpg|Soviet Union Media Ads 65WCWindsorRadioAd.jpg|Windsor, Ontario radio ad 65WorldWpgMediaAd.jpg|Winnipeg radio & TV ad Category:IIHF World Championships Category:1965 in hockey